


Something To Believe In

by Phia



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru hires Rin as his matchmaker, but not really.</p><p>For RinHaru Week and Day 1's Red prompt — Matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, what are summaries, amright?  
> I already had ideas for RinHaru Week, so it makes sense to post them. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading, if you do.

“Next,” Rin calls, leaning back in his wheeled chair. Just this last client, and then lunch.

The man walks in, the door closing behind him. There’s nothing unusual about that, but Rin can feel his own blush darkening his cheeks. His client has the ocean in his eyes, dark hair combed back to show off the blue.

“Nanase Haruka?” His voice sounds way too raspy to be normal. _Fuck_.

He was not expecting this. Definitely  _not_ expecting this.

The man nods and, in one swift movement, takes the seat closest to the door. Rin reaches out to his desk and uses his grip to pull his chair forward. He taps on his laptop’s trackpad, clicking to a new question form. But he just has one question on his mind.

 _How are you single_?

Rin can’t compute it. He’s had good-looking clients, but this man is just—

He glances over to Nanase, who is rolling back a shoulder, trying to get comfortable. Rin notices the shift of muscles underneath the sheer material of his blue button-down. The question continues to stand.

Rin blinks back to the screen. “Sorry, I just have to get situated.” He looks at Nanase. “I’m Matsuoka Rin, as I’m sure you already know. I’m your matchmaker and I just have a few questions to ask you.”

“Okay.”

“Is it Haruka or...?”

“Haru,” the man says, and the harsh line of his brow softens.

Rin nods. “Okay. First question: why have you decided to consult these services?”

Nanase shifts in his seat. “My friend is coming to visit from Tokyo and he’s concerned that I’m not dating anyone.”

“Okay.” Rin types Nanase’s answer down. “So you’re not seeking a romantic connection?” He pulls the laptop into his lap and turns his chair so he can look over the screen at Haru. He doesn’t need to look at the keyboard.

“Not really. I swim.”

Rin types his answer without registering it, then he frowns. “Eh?”

“I swim. I don’t think about things like this.”

Rin grins, showing off sharp teeth. He loves the thrill of the water and he rarely meets other serious swimmers here. “Swim? What stroke?”

“I only swim free.”

Unusual, but Rin nods. “I swim butterfly. I can swim free, though.”

Haru’s blue eyes seem to glow brighter.

Rin reads the next question, biting his lip in an attempt to contain his smile.

“What are you seeking in a potential partner?” he asks.

Haru tilts his head in thought. Rin watches the way his gaze skims over the ceiling.

“I haven’t thought about it much,” he admits, his body seeming to sag.

Rin waves a hand. “It’s not a problem. A lot of people don’t know what they’re looking for when they come in here. But during the dating process, they figure out what they like and don’t.”

Haru squints at him. “Dating ... process?”

He sounds so lost, but so adorable. Rin runs one finger over the laptop’s lid. “Yes. My job, as your matchmaker, is to compare your profile to others in hopes of finding a match. Once I find one, I send you on a date. Or, if you want a relationship counselor, they prepare you for finding a relationship outside of the matchmaking process.”

“How many dates will I have to go on?”

Rin raises a brow. “Ah, I don’t know. It depends on compatible the matches are. But are you not interested in the dating process?”

“Makoto is coming next week,” Haru blurts. His fingers tighten around the arm of the chair.

Rin’s eyes widen. “Ah, well—”

“He says I’m lonely and that I need someone.” Haru scoffs, but Rin can hear the affection in it. “He always meddles.”

“Well, maybe you should talk to him about that.” Rin’s been around enough successful relationships to gain a basic understanding. But he doesn’t know too much about friendship issues. His closest friend is Sousuke, and their biggest issue was competition. And he and his teammates always worked together well.

He pictures Haru embracing someone at a train station, his date waiting by his side. They’ll all go out together to eat, or to bring Makoto’s things back to a hotel, or head to Haru’s house.

Rin has an apartment. He’s alone on the train back home. He’s suddenly aware of how _lonely_ he is. Sometimes, he doesn’t think he has the right to call himself a matchmaker.

He can’t keep thinking these things. This is just — a lull.

“But anyway.” He sits up. “Did you tell Makoto anything about your partner?”

Haru takes a breath. “I...”

The swimmer looks past Rin and out the window. There’s a nice view of the sea, one that’s snagged Rin’s eye many times.

“I told him I’ve been dating someone for a month.”

 _This kid is just... unbelievable._ Rin doesn’t know if he wants to hit Haru or himself.

Rin rubs at the back of his neck. “Well, your time is kind of limited. Unless you wanna admit that you lied to him ... it’s better now, just to find someone that will go along with the lie.”

“The lie?”

“Yeah.” Rin drops his hand back to hold the computer. “Just ask them if they’ll go along with you and say that you guys have been dating for a month.”

Haru taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. “I don’t think the people who came here came to tell lies.”

“You’re right,” Rin says. He looks down at the keyboard while he thinks. “I can just ask one of my friends to do it. I have a few that live around here.”

He glances up at Haru. “Is that okay? I don’t mean to be invasive.”

Haru is busy looking Rin over, not missing a detail. His matchmaker has fuscia hair and eyes a shade redder. With the blush that washes over his cheeks, he almost looks like a flower.

Haru lets himself smile. “I have a great solution. Why can’t you just do it?”

Rin freezes, then arches forward. His brow furrows. “ _Eh_?!”

“That’s not a problem, right? You don’t have a ring. Or any pictures of a wife or husband on your desk.”

“That’s...”

“And you know me, now.” Haru points to the computer. “And you swim, too. Makoto swims. I wouldn’t date anyone who doesn’t swim.”

Rin doesn’t even know what to say. He settles back in his seat.

The smile falls from Haru’s face. “Do you not want to?” He crosses one leg over the other.

The matchmaker blinks, then rights his head. _It’s not really a big deal_. And he can picture himself at that train station, and he finds that he wants to be there. “No, that’s ... fine.”

He always tells his clients to embrace hope, to try out the concept. Why not himself?

Haru stands and holds out a hand to Rin. “You have my number.” He bows just a bit.

Rin takes the hand and shakes. Haru has soft hands for a swimmer. Haru releases first. He leaves the room quicker than when he entered.

Rin looks down at his hand and allows himself to smile. _It’s something_ , he thinks. _It’s definitely ... something_.


End file.
